Pieces of Me
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: HHr / Harry sabe que o Hermione o conhece melhor do que ninguém. / Songfic com "Pieces of Me, da Ashlee Simpson.


**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shipper: **Harry/Hermione

**Spoilers: **Livros 1-6

**Resumo: **Harry sabe que o Hermione o conhece melhor do que ninguém.

**

* * *

**

**Pieces Of Me**

Harry estava deitado em sua cama na Rua dos Alfeneiros, n° 4, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. A ferida que a morte de Sirius causara mal havia passado e Dumbledore morrera. E logo ele, Harry, já teria que rever todos os seus amigos, o que estivera evitando fazer a tempos. Queria se isolar do mundo, mas a saudades não deixava. Foi quando recebeu a carta...

_Harry,_

_Estou morrendo de saudades de você. Mal posso esperar para te ver. Estamos indo te buscar na quinta-feira._

_Mil beijos, Hermione._

Harry estava tentando se isolar, mas não consegui segurar um sorriso quando terminou de ler a carta. E correu arrumar as malas...

**_On a Monday, I am waiting  
_**_Na segunda eu espero,  
_**_Tuesday, I am fading  
_**_Na terça eu estou pálido,  
__**And by Wednesday, I can't sleep**  
__E na quarta, eu não posso dormir_

Os dias pareciam ter passado muito devagar, como se fossem semanas, mas finalmente chegou a quinta-feira. O moreno mal dormiu nesses dias de espera e ficava pensando em como seria rever os amigos depois de... tudo. Com esses pensamentos em mente, ouviu a campainha tocar e desceu as escadas correndo, carregando seus pertences consigo. Já estava animado e ficou mais animado ainda quando ouviu uma voz muita conhecida. A voz de Hermione Granger, sua melhor amiga.

**_Then the phone rings, I hear you  
_**_Então o telefone toca, eu ouço você,  
_**_And the darkness is a clear view  
_**_E a escuridão é uma visão clara  
_**_Cause you've come to rescue me  
_**_Porque que você veio me salvar._

Ele correu até ela e deu-lhe um abraço carinhoso e, ao mesmo tempo, forte.

- Olá, Mione. – disse ele.

- Como vai, Harry? – perguntou ela sorrindo. – Como foram as férias?

- Tirando o que houve, boas. – respondeu ele.

- Isso mesmo, Harry. – Disse Rony. Só então o garoto percebeu que os Weasleys (com exceção da Sra. Weasley, Carlinhos e Gui) estavam ali também. – Fique conversando com a Mione e esqueça que nós existimos.

- E ai, Rony? – perguntou Harry querendo consertar o erro. – Como estão todos?

- Muito bem, Harry. – respondeu Gina rindo. – Obrigado por perguntar.

- Que bom que se lembrou... – zombou Fred.

- Acho que já podemos ir... – disse Jorge.

- Ok... – disse Harry. Os gêmeos pegaram seu malão, seu caldeirão e sua vassoura enquanto os outros entraram no carro. Fizeram uma boa viagem até A Toca, onde passaram o fim das ferias de verão...

* * *

- Nem acredito que já estamos nesse castelo novamente. – comentou Hermione na bela noite que fazia no primeiro dia de aula. – Passou tão rápido, não é mesmo?

- É verdade... – concordou Rony. – Só não gostei muito de ter Poções na segunda-feira.

- Tem razão, Rony... Ninguém merece. – disse Harry.

- Caso vocês não tenham notado, são duas horas da manhã. – disse Rony. – Eu acho que vou dormir. Boa noite.

- Você não vai terminar o trabalho, Ronald? – perguntou Hermione. – É o primeiro trabalho do ano e temos que causar uma boa impressão logo de cara. Essa nova profª de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas me pareceu bem rigorosa.

- Eu dobro ela. – disse Rony sonolento. – Invento que eu estava com "Preguicite aguda".

- Ahh... Eu desisto. – declarou Hermione. – Faça o que quiser. É você quem vai se ferrar mesmo.

- Calma ai, Hermione. – disse Harry. – É só um trabalho.

- Este ano teremos que prestar os N.I.E.M. 's e esse trabalho pode ser avaliado, sabiam? – disse Hermione.

- Isso é só daqui há algum tempo. – disse Rony – Boa noite. – E saiu sem dar chance para ela continuar a discussão.

- Você podia pegar leve com a gente, Mione. – disse Harry.

- Tudo bem... Mas não venha reclamar ou pedir minhas anotações depois. – disse ela.

- Acho que também vou. – disse Harry levantando-se.

- Espera, Harry – disse Hermione segurando a mão do garoto. Harry olhou a mão dela segurando a sua e tornou a encará-la. – Se você não for fazer o trabalho, pelo menos fique me fazendo companhia.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele sentando-se novamente. Ela voltou-se para sua redação que estava sobre a mesa. Harry ficou observando-na. De repente, como se caísse a ficha, ele percebeu que Hermione era uma garota. Uma linda garota. – Fica linda enquanto escreve. – disse ele em voz alta, sem querer.

- O que disse...? – perguntou ela.

- Que você fica linda enquanto escreve. – respondeu ele inocentemente.

- Oh, Harry. Por que isso agora?

- Sei lá... Acabei de perceber isso.

- Ahm...Terminei. – disse ela examinando o pergaminho da sua redação, sem dar atenção ao que o garoto disse. – Deixe ver o seu. – Harry entregou-lhe o seu pergaminho para que ela revisasse e, ao fazê-lo, deram as mãos pela segunda vez naquela noite. Mas dessa vez, Harry estava encarando Hermione e fazendo-a derreter-se por dentro com aqueles olhos verdes. Quase instintivamente ele foi aproximando seu rosto do dela. Estavam perto demais agora... Ela juraria estar dentro daqueles olhos maravilhosos... Mais antes que ela pudesse fazer isso, seu nariz encostou-se ao dele e Harry a beijou.

**_Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
_**_Eu caio, com você eu caio tão depressa  
__**I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
**__Eu quase não posso controlar minha respiração, eu espero que dure..._

Harry entreabriu os lábios e Hermione também o fez. Ele introduziu devagar a língua para dentro da boca dela e minutos depois suas línguas já estavam intimas e "brigavam" com muito desejo...Uma procura interminável por aquela sensação tão boa começou a tomar conta do casal... E já estavam totalmente entregues um ao outro...Aquilo era perfeito demais para ser verdade... Harry não acreditava que estava beijando sua melhor amiga daquele jeito. Como se ela fosse tudo que ele sempre quis...E realmente era.

**_Ohhhhh  
_****_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
_**_Oh, é como se eu finalmente pudesse descansar minha cabeça em algo real  
_**_I like the way that feels  
_**_Eu gosto do jeito que eu me sinto  
_**_Ohhhhh  
_****_It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
_**_Oh, é como se você me conhecesse melhor do que eu jamais me conheci  
_**_I love how you can tell  
_**_Eu amo o modo como você pode contar  
__**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**  
__Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim,  
_

- Ai meu Merlin! – sussurrou Hermione assim que conseguiu parar aquele beijo intenso e cheio de paixão.

- Mione... Me desculpe. – disse Harry recuperando a respiração e a consciência. – Eu não sei se realmente queria isso...

- Eu entendo. – disse ela, cabisbaixa. – É claro que Harry Potter nunca olharia pra mim. Isso foi um impulso seu. Você está carente por causa...

- Cale a boca. – disse ele, de repente. – Como você pode dizer que eu nunca olharia pra você? É claro que eu olharia, Mione. Eu acabei de te dizer que você é linda e você simplesmente me ignorou. Eu tive que beijá-la pra você perceber que o que disse é verdade. Eu poderia olhar pra você de um jeito diferente, sim.

- Você só está me confundindo... – disse Hermione – Por que isso do nada?

- Não é do nada. – disse Harry. – Eu sempre tive você ao meu lado e fui muito burro pra entender que é você que eu quero. É você que eu quero!

- Para com isso, Harry. Não faz isso comigo...

- Isso o quê?

- Isso que você está fazendo. Você não me quer de verdade...

- Quero sim... Quer namorar comigo?

- Não sei... – disse ela corando. – Eu realmente não sei...

- Você gosta de mim, não é?

- Gosto, mas...

- Mas nada... Aceite.

- Tudo bem...Eu aceito.

* * *

_"Harry Potter está arrasado! Seu adversário, Draco Malfoy, pegou o pomo de ouro e a Sonserina vence a Grifinória pela primeira vez em anos!"._

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. – disse Hermione. – É só um jogo. Nós ainda podemos ganhar, não é, Rony?

- É – disse Rony em tom não muito animador.

- Ah! – exclamou Hermione. – Vocês não vão ficar assim mesmo! Venham comigo... – Ela começou a andar rapidamente pelos corredores e os levou à Sala Precisa. Estava especialmente diferente, como a sala de estar da Toca. Aconchegante e acolhedora. Harry e Hermione sentaram-se em um dos sofás, de mãos dadas (Traduzindo: Hermione segurou a mão do Harry a força porque ele tava emburrado).

- Acho que vou... Caçar o que fazer – disse Rony rindo e deixando os dois a sós. Harry observava as chamas arderem na lareira sem dar uma palavra, com a cara amarrada.

- Vamos, Harry! – animou-o Hermione. – Vai me deixar falando sozinha? – E ele deixou mesmo.

**_I am moody, messy  
_**_Eu estou mal-humorado, sujo  
_**_I get restless, and it's senseless  
_**_Eu consigo ser inquieto, e isto é insensato  
_**_How you never seem to care  
_**_E você nunca parece se importar_

- Desabafe comigo! Foi tudo isso por causa do jogo? – perguntou Hermione.

- Também... – disse ele irritado.

- O que mais?

- Eu descobri que a Bellatriz Lestrange não está mais em Azkaban. O Malfoy me disse isso rindo enquanto estávamos voando.

- Ai, esse Malfoy...

**_When I'm angry, you listen  
_**_Quando eu estou bravo, você escuta  
_**_Make me happy it's your mission  
_**_Me fazer feliz é sua missão  
_**_And you won't stop still I'm there  
_**_E você não parará até que eu esteja lá_

- Mais não há nada que você possa fazer, meu bem... – Ela o acalmou. – Alguém provavelmente está cuidando disso. Agora para de pensar nisso e me beija...

**_Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
_**_Caio, às vezes eu caio tão depressa  
__**When I hit that bottom crash, you're all I have**  
__Quando eu chego ao fundo do poço, você é tudo que tenho_

Agora ela estava falando a mesma língua que Harry olhou-a e a beijou...Aquele beijo maravilhoso de sempre...

**_Ohhhhh  
_****_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
_**_Oh, é como se eu finalmente pudesse descansar minha cabeça em algo real  
__I** like the way that feels**  
__Eu gosto do jeito que eu me sinto  
_**_Ohhhhh  
_**_**It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself**  
__Oh, é como se você me conhecesse melhor do que eu jamais me conheci  
__**I love how you can tell**  
__Eu amo o modo como você conhece  
__**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**  
__Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim_

- Eu sabia que você iria me beijar... Meu beijo é irresistível... – disse Hermione.

- Você tá muito convencida, Mione. – disse ele.

- Tudo bem... Não precisa falar que o seu é melhor!

- Como você adivinhou que eu ia falar isso? – disse Harry

**_How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
_**_Como você sabe tudo o que eu estou a ponto de dizer?  
_**_Am I that obvious?  
_**_Sou tão óbvio?  
_**_And if it's written on my face...  
_**_E se está escrito em meu rosto  
__**I hope it never goes away... yeah**  
__Eu espero que isso nunca desapareça, yeah_

- Melhorou rapidinho, não é, Potter? – provocou Hermione.

- Seu beijo cura tudo...

- Que tal se a gente se encontrar aqui amanhã?

- Não... Amanhã tenho treino.

- Então na terça-feira...

- Tudo bem... Mal posso esperar... A idéia foi sua, hein! Não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos!

- Ai de você se fizer alguma coisa comigo...

**_On a Monday, I am waiting  
_**_Numa segunda-feira eu estou esperando  
_**_And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
_**_E na terça-feira eu estou enfraquecendo em seus braços  
_**_So I can breathe  
_**_Assim eu posso respirar..._

- Eu te amo, Harry. – disse Hermione enquanto Harry beijava seu pescoço carinhosamente e a abraçava pelas costas, protegendo-a em seus braços.

- Eu também te amo, Mione. Como nunca amei ninguém...Você é tão especial...

**_Ohhhhh  
__It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
_**_Oh, é como se eu finalmente pudesse descansar minha cabeça em algo real  
__**I like the way that feels**  
__Eu gosto do jeito que eu me sinto  
_**_Ohhhhh  
_**_**It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself**  
__Oh, é como se você me conhecesse melhor do que eu jamais me conheci  
__**I love how you can tell**  
__Eu amo o modo como você pode contar  
__**All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me**  
__Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim,  
_**_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
_**_Todos os pedaços, pedaços, pedaços de mim._

Nem Harry, nem Hermione sabiam se iriam contar a alguém sobre aquela noite que passaram juntos, mas todos ficaram sabendo do pedido de casamento que Harry fez seis meses depois... Harry e Hermione sabiam que se amavam. Um amor forte, intenso e verdadeiro.

**Fim**

**

* * *

N/A: **Own, eu simplesmente adoro essa música! E a fic, o que acharam? Reviews!


End file.
